


My Only Friend is The Darkness That Surounds Me

by yoserscat28



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Mentioned George Washington, Misunderstandings, Other, Poor Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoserscat28/pseuds/yoserscat28
Summary: -Discontinued- (I'm sorry!)Aaron Burr, a student in New York's Revolution High School, grew up knowing that the world hated him. That things would never go his way and that, besides his parents living in their grave, people would never love him.Yet he presisted and never gave up.Aaron made friends, formed bonds, and lived life knowing that things never went his way at the moment.So he waited. He waited for that moment to come.And although he also made many mistakes, he had people that cared for him help him learn through those mistakes.But it wasn't long until the world caught up to him to stop Aaron from his tracks.The world would soon have Aaron question his friends and himself as he faced the darkness that invited him over to it's side.Edited on Aug 22, 2020.Edited again on Aug 33, 2020.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	My Only Friend is The Darkness That Surounds Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to let y'all know that his one shot you're about to read is a short part of a bigger story I'm working on. I've decided that the title of the stories are going to be different though. But I'll probably post the bigger one much much later and this one will probably remain as a one shot. Anyways, this is my first time publishing fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! If you want a short sequel to it, just let me know! Thank you for reading <3

  
It was a less than normal spring afternoon. Throughout the streets of New York, pale leaves and colorful flower petals, nomads of the city, were blown off to their new destinations. Motherly wind guided the pieces of nature across roads and past the busy people of the area that glossed over them.

The small teenager out in the streets at that time of the day sure brought a question to the adults that passed him. But they said nothing about it as did the boy himself. Instead, he only shivered. He had begun to feel even colder than when had he left home. The boy crossed his arms in an attempt to keep warm under the chill of the air. He began to question his choice of wardrobe for the day- a t-shirt under his favorite dark violet hoodie along with his favorite black jeans. Maybe not the best choice of outfit for weather like this. The guy wondered what his Virginian friend, a real fashion enthusiast, would say about the pickle he was in right now. But as another wave of shivering hit him, he realized he couldn't wait to go enter the sweet warmth of class to find out.

He flinched at the thundering boom that came from the depths of the dark sky. The sight of sunlight was blocked by the gray clouds that began engulfing the sky. The fresh faced teen frowned. If he didn't get to school soon, there would be hell to pay. Then, a thought came to him, causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. Why...just why did he have to forget to bring an umbrella?

Another loud BOOM echoed the streets.

"Shitshitshitshit shitshit shit," the boy muttered lowly, briskly making his way through the same old alleyway he's always passed almost every morning.

After a while, the boy's ear began to pick up the drip and drops coming of rain that the gloomy clouds let out. As he looked around, he noticed the sheer amount of umbrellas held by the adults passing by him. Looks like some people remembered to check the weather forecast last night. The teen huffed. What a mocking sight to the small teen in the street who had both his precious hoodie and backpack drenched.

But it's not like he had room to complain. The boy hadn't even checked the forecast last night. But that was because the boy had also overslept...again. Though he believed that he at least deserved a break! After spending the entire Sunday night studying for the four tests on Monday, he dropped dead right before he had a chance to set his alarm for the morning. He woke up hours later, only to have realized that he had missed three of the four tests he studied for. That and the fact that it was Monday had already ruines a part of the boy's day. Just great. Could it get any worse?

He contemplated how the others were going to react to his late arrival as he continued dragging his feet amidst the rain. After making a sharp turn to his right, successfully existing the alleyway behind him, a large snowy white building surrounded by many trees made its way into view. Relief flooded the teen, he was almost there. He decided to take a quick glance at his watch. But after retreating his hand, he hastily brought it back up to view the time once more.

Five minutes till the period five begins...Five minutes till period five begins?! There's no way he's missing another test! Groans and tired sighs were heard from the small teen before he began to sprint towards the school in a panicked hurry, long ignoring the fact that he continued to soak himself in rain. That was one to start the day.

This boy was Aaron Burr, a seventeen year old sophomore of Revolution High, and God, he really didn't sign up for this shit.

* * *

Aaron entered his 5th period classroom later than he intended, the bell long past rang. But after first entering the school he didn't care anymore, he was much more warm and finally away from all that cold rain! He bit his lip as he nervously made sure he looked presentable. After all, it would help that he entered a class late and entered a class wet.

Upon closing the door behind him, the boy adjusted the bridge of his dark glasses to get a clearer view of the student packed classroom.

He noticed some of his friends in a group, probably working on the project Mr. Washington assigned them. They didn't seem to notice Aaron as they whispered amongst each other.

Speaking of friends, Aaron thought back to his weekend. Something was bothering him. First of all, they had been planning a fun weekend to the carnival that had arrived not too long ago. The small teen was actually pretty excited to go when he first heard about it. But when the day finally arrived, no message or call was sent to his phone from any of his friends to meet up.

They must've forgotten...again. Aaron figured that it was the most plausible reason. Yet, upon seeing the smiling faces of Alexander, John, Thomas, and James up on social media, he couldn't help but feel hurt as he sat alone in his house that day. This was the third time this had happened this month. The third time they had forgotten about him. A piece of his heart broke that day. But he continued to not talk about it and instead smile at the fact that he even had friends.

Aaron shook his thoughts from his head. Why was he thinking of that at a time like this? There's no way-

Another source had inturpted Aaron from his thoughts. He had heard his name. He heard his name being mentioned by the group at the table.

"Aaron? What about him?" The said boy managed to hear the familiar voice of Angelica from the group.

"The...Remember when he tried to literally shoot a certain someone? Why do you guys even hang out with someone him anymore? He like tried to kill one of you!"

They were talking about-

"He...You seriously think we like to hang out with that disgrace? He also...Please, he'd be stupid to think that he deserved to hang out with us. Especially after what he did last time."

Wait, what? Where they-

"He...and..but he never arrived to our hang outs every weekend. It was fine that way though. We never wanted him around us in the first place. And he seriously thinks we still like him?" Aaron was barely able to make out a voice laugh.

"He's annoying and thinks he's all that! Nobody I know even likes him. But I mean it's understandable. There are times where he barely even talks! Lile who wants to be friends with someone who's practically mute? And don't get me started on what he did last year. Aaron scared the shit out of everyone. He might as well go to hell for what he tried to do. But if that's too much for his weak ass, I would suggest jumping off the roof of a building or something. Also.."

Aaron's eyes went wide at the sight and he was left speechless. How was he supposed to react to-

Then it all just hit him. All at once. He took a step back in fear, but he could barely move. He realized he was trembling as he took another step back towards the door, his only escape..But he couldn't leave just yet. His brain was running a thousand miles an hour, panicking on what to do next.

The boy really just couldn't believe it. Even after just processing it all, he still couldn't believe that they had just said about him. It must have been a joke! A misunderstanding! It had to be! It had to be!

Aaron sighed shakily and tears threatened to spill because deep down, he knew it didn't sound like any of that...

But why..? He wondered.

How could they have said those horrible things about him..?

* * *

Aaron abruptly left the room after processing the vile words said about him. His face flushed and tears threatened to fall as he kept rushing away in sheer panic. Eventually, his speed walk turned into a full blown out run through the halls, the tapping of his footsteps being the only noise heard in the area.

Which direction was he headed to? Aaron had no clue. But as long as he was far and away from those nasty comments, it didn't really matter.

The boy caught his breath after reaching his running limit. His vision took some time to adjust as he took in his surroundings. Aaron figured he must have made his way to the other side of the school. A bright red emergency exit door seemed to be what he stopped by after passing by all the student lockers. And along the way, bright lighting faded into dim sparks of light. Aaron recognised this section of the school.

But an odd feeling wrapped around the boy's damaged heart. Not a living being was in sight. Now that he thought of it, he hasn't been stopped by any security ever since he stormed out of the classroom. He realized he didn't even pass any students that usually came back to their classes after taking a restroom break. Not a person was in sight. And the place he stopped to catch his breath at was eerily dark and quiet.

Aaron wasn't one to believe in superstition, but in the ghost town of a place he was at, there was no way he'd stay there much longer. It would be best if he just headed back to class and avoided his friends for the rest of the day..

Aaron slowly stood up from the checkered tiled floor he rested on. It was a bit dusty but he didn't mind. But just as he made his way out of the dark corridor, he heard a haunting laugh bounce off the walls around him and give him goosebumps. Footsteps that weren't his, were heard coming from the dark part of the hall behind him.

And Aaron could only stop and stare as a voice from the darkness let out another maniacal giggle.

"Why hello, Aaron Burr," the voice mused darkly.

* * *

Aaron froze. The gears of time seemed to slow down as he realized he'd been followed or watched the entire time.

"What a shame," the mysterious voice mocked, amusement laced around it's every word.

"Looks like Little Burr's friends were fake all along. How sad." The echoes of the voice swirled around the boy, sending harsh shivers down his spine.

Aaron's pools of dark chocolate eyes darted frantically, scanning the darkness in search for the being that owned the chilling voice.

He didn't dare step closer in case some person was actually hiding in the shadows. But when nothing else was heard other than the ringing of his heartbeat, the sophomore closed his eyes and instead focused on composing himself. He sighed a shaky breath. There's no way someone followed him across the school...right? He must have been hearing things. Was he going crazy?

As if it read Burr's thoughts, the voice proceeded to let out a high, bone chilling laugh. The boy's breath hitched as he tensed once more.

"There's no need to panic, my friend." Now that he heard it once more, Aaron scrunched his nose at the familiarity of the male like voice.

"Who are you?" Aaron's voice was stern and steady despite the pit in his stomach filling up with fear.

"What do you want from me?"

The being on the other end ignored his question with a question of it's own.

"Why is it that you're still around them?"

"I-"

"You know they all despise you. They hate you. Yet you still hang around them like a pest."

It's words stung Aaron. Perhaps it was because he knew what it said was true. Maybe he really was a pes-

"No," he growled depply.

He won't let this voice play him like a toy. Aaron's fear began to fade as a feeling a defensiveness washed over him instead.

"They don't hate me and they're certainly not fake friends. Now let me ask you once more, what do you-"

The voice interrupted Burr with a devilish laugh that, once more, echoed all around the boy.

"That really is a bold statement to make, Mr. Burr. Are you really that into your delusions to believe that those fakes are actually your friends?"

Aaron shot a glare at the pit of darkness in front of him that the voice echoed from. But before he would open his mouth to speak, the voice continued.

"Allow me to help you, Aaron. There's no need to feel alone when I can be your friend. A real friend of course. What do you say, little Burr?" The voice purred.

"Just what do you want to get out of this?" Aaron narrowed his eyes in thought, a frown formed on his lips.

"Hm?"

"Prove to me that my friends aren't genuine and I'll consider you. But I know there's so much more to this. What exactly do you want from me?"

"Why Aaron, that frown on your face doesn't suit you well. Should give smiling a try-"

"Answer the damn question," The boy growled, a menacing glare on his dark features.

"Don't you see? It's all in front of your face yet you seem to be in denial. You know that Alexander hates you. You're aware of the disgusted stares Jefferson and James throw at you. You do nothing as the Schuyler sisters gossip about how pathetic and a danger to society you are," the voice's words were full of poison that struck Aaron to the core and caused him to flinch as they hit him.

"Oh and one more thing," it added and Burr could practically see it grinning devilishly, "let's not forget about how even Washington hates your guts. Oh! And how Theodosia broke up with you to not associate herself with such a horrible person like you. Face it, no one will 'forget or forgive' you about what you did to them. Especially for what you did to Alex. Your so called 'apology' meant nothing to them and you know it," the voice scoffed.

Meanwhile, the boy's self control was slowly breaking. His vision blurry as he felt heat surround his dark skinned face. His breath came in sharply as all he could hear was the voice slowly stabbing him with every word it let out along with his loud heartbeat moving quicker. The words hurt, they really did, but he was strong. Aaron was strong! He could handle a little pain..right..?.

Who was he kidding, the words stung way more than any physical pain he'd experienced. All he could see, as his vision was surrounded by the moist substance of tears, was the truth.

_Angelica glaring at Aaron's playful flirts the first day of classes and during the school's Winter Ball._

He didn't realize it at first but Angelica only glared at him with that level of disgust. He never saw her show that must hate towards any person except Arron himself. But what had he done to receive such a revolting face directed at him?

_Hercules, Lafayette, and John all throwing insults at him with every chance they had._

Was it out of hate or just playful joking around? Aaron didn't know. But did it even matter? Knowing them, the vile things they said about him probably held some truth to what they believed.

_Thomas and James allying themselves with Aaron to take down Alex in the start of the semester. The three became 'friends' until the school's Election of 1800 when the pair backstabbed Aaron._

_"Hey, Aaron," Thomas started calmly but with a contradicting smile plastered on his face, "make sure to thank Alex for the endorsement."_

_The Virginian confidently walked away as Burr stayed behind and drowned himself in anger and hatred for Thomas and Alexander._

Alexander..

Fricking Alexander.. The same Alexander that he was best friend's with ever since middle school.

Best friends was an understatement now.

The same Alexander that took everything from him. That had everything Aaron's ever wanted. So many friends, a parent figure like Mr. Washington, a significant other like Eliza, and tons of respect from the school. Everything Aaron never had.. The same Alexander that always slandered his name. That didn't let Aaron win the election for school president or any other school office position. That got Burr so furious to the point where he resorted to violence towards the immigrant.

Aaron lost his cool back then but would he repeat that same mistake again?

They all made his life ten times more a living hell. They humiliated him, insulted him and he was going to make them pay. He is going to watch them all suffer in pain.

The thought made Aaron smile slightly.

He wanted reven-

Wait? The thought made Aaron smile?

The boy shook his head hastily as he cleared those horrible thoughts away.

What was he thinking! Revenge was never the answer, he had learned that last lesson already!

The voice from the shadows interrupted him from his thoughts.

"So, what do you say? I saw you smile there. You know you want to see those fakes in pain, in agony," it said with certainty.

Aaron stood his ground. He wasn't giving up but he wasn't going to stay around any longer. Whether the voice was real, in his head, a ghost, or belonged to an actual person, he didn't care, he had to get back to his friends.

Aaron adjusted the rim of his dark glasses with a bit of more self confidence as he glowered at the darkness he didn't dare enter, "You forget that I have morals. No matter how much I hate them for what they did, I would never stoop that low. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend."

He briskly turned around and held his head high in an attempt to show confidence as he made his way back to the hall that leads to his fifth period classroom.

He wasn't even a few steps away before the voice spoke up again.

"Sure, go back to your 'friends.' Go on, tell them about the 'spooky' voice you heard at the end of the hall of the other side of the school. How the voice told you to get revenge on them for being fake friends. But, how you refused because you insist that you really are their friends. Maybe they'll believe you...maybe not. There's a higher chance they'll call you a freak," the voice mocked and spat fiercely.

Aaron stopped from his tracks.

The voice continued slyly, "Oh, I know! Why don't you just ask them yourself if they consider you as a friend? Surely they'll say yes because that's what true friends do! 'Hey, Alex, I know I tried to murderer you last semester and all. But I wanted to ask if we're still besties?' How do you think that would go, Aaron, hm?"

"That was a long time ago! We made up, he forgave me! So stop messing with me you fu-" The boy's shoulders visibly tensed and, unbeknownst to Burr, the man behind the voice smirked before interrupting him.

"If I recall, it was about two months ago when you brought a pistol to school in an attempt to shoot Alex. Even Alex said it himself today, 'What an idiot, Aaron really believes I forgave him for when he tried to murder me. And he still hangs around us! Talk about lonely.'"

Pain filled the eyes behind rimmed glasses. The boy's composure wavered but he persisted.

"How..how did you know that...?" He asked, uncertainty flashed in the dark pools of his eyes.

"That's exactly what he said..back there. How did you know?" Now that he realized it, this person seemed to know a lot about him. Burr never told anyone else about these things. It's not like he had anyone to tell anyway...

But what scared him was how everything it said was true. Aaron couldn't hold back the pain anymore. His sound of his heartbeat sped up along with his sharp breathing. Tears threatened to spill as he was on the edge of a break down and took in everything that has filled him with pain for the last few months.

The mysterious voice took the chance to answer Aaron's previous question.

"Well, I do have my sources," the voice stated a matter-of-factly, "but that doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is that you join me..."

No response was heard. The soft thud of Aaron falling onto his knees was the only sound heard by the guy in the shadows. Then there were sniffles that grew into full blown out sobs. Aaron removed his glasses and gently placed them on the tiled floor beside him. His small body trembled as he cried helplessly in front of a stranger. Vulnerable...

Aaron's breathing staggered as and the boy felt the thumb of a gentle hand wipe away the tears falling from one of his eyes. Which one? He didn't know. But at this point, he wanted something..someone for him to call a friend. Someone that cared for him when he needed. His blurry vision didn't catch the look of pity the other gave him.

"You know, such a distressed face doesn't suit you, Aaron," the guy said with a mischievous smile as he softly stroked the tiny dark brown hairs of the boy's buzz cut, "I'll make sure to take care of that once our chat here is finished. You're going to be a lot happier, I promise you."

All Aaron could do was nod cluelessly while his focus was on something else entirely.

"I-I can't go back," he blurted out, with a voice crack, suddenly.

The tiled floor seemed to take his interest as the sound of his sniffles faded into the unmoving silence, "I have no one..everyone hates me. I'm a-an outcast. I deserve to be alone. I don't know wh-what to do..."

"Like I said from the start, it really is a shame," the guy in front of Aaron took out something that seemed to glow green in Aaron's field of vision, "but it's not like you had a choice to accept my proposal. Alas, I have to do this by force."

Aaron didn't have his glasses on at the time but even then, as his blurry vision tried to focus on the student in front of him, he knew that smirk so very well to tell who exactly he was at the mercy of. His eyes went wide at the shocking sight and a gasp escaped the boy's mouth.

"Wait, you're-"

"Ah ah ah, not so fast!" The guy pulled out a green gem that silenced Aaron once his dark chocolate orbs layed sight on it.

The mysterious teen playfully swung the gleaming gem around, before catching it by the palm of his hand. He let out a content smile, "You wouldn't want to ruin my surprise for the rest of your class, now would you, little Burr?"

* * *

It was sixth period and none of us had seen Aaron since...the incident...back in fifth period.

It was odd though. Aaron never, and I mean never , was this late to class. It was really unlike him and it had us all worried for his well being. Though I was less paranoid by it. I was sure he was fine.

We were all assigned into groups by Mr. Washington and coincidentally Jemmy, Alex, Eliza, Angelica, Lafayette, John, and I were assigned into one big group. Aaron was assigned in Peggy and Hercules's group but still hasn't shown up.

After taking our seats at the big circle table on the corner of the classroom, no one said a word. But I'm sure we all had similar thoughts in our minds. The rapid taps of Alex's foot filled the awkward silence until he spoke up, speaking what all of us felt at that moment.

"You think he's doing okay? What if not okay and something goes wrong or-"

"Calm it down, Alexander. I'm sure he's fine. You should see the pathetic look on your face though." I interrupted the shorter boy with an amused smile plastered onto my face.

I continued taunting him and let out a smug smirk ,"I didn't know your small brain had enough room to think for someone other than yourself."

The shorter boy instantly glared at me.

"At least I care, Thomas. And don't get me started with that! I'll have you know my ego isn't as huge as your-," Alex shot back, fire in his brown orbs began to spark.

A boy with freckles around his brown orbs was quick to intervene before our quarrel took a turn to full-blown-out-argument lane.

"Guys, now's not the time," John stated sternly. Usually, he would've took the side of Alex. But it really wasn't the time. Despite that, his freckled face held a spark of sympathy in his expression towards his best friend as he attempted the two us down.

Alex only responded with a huff. That was all it took to make me feel the victoriuous.

"Alexander has a point though," James admitted, "we haven't seen or heard from Aaron in a while. And I'm afraid he might be hurt by the misunderstanding he misheard last period."

"Oui, little Burr seemed upset at what Alex had to say about him," Lafayette nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I didn't actually mean it!"

"We know you didn't mean it," Eliza's kind eyes gazed lovingly at her huffing boyfriend, "but I'm sure Aaron didn't know that. The poor guy left without letting any of us tell him the context behind Alexander's words."

Alex responded to the girl's affection with an affection of his own, a soft kiss on her cheek.

Angelica shifted uncomfortably in reaction to the couple and let her gaze cast onto something else.

I took it upon myself to calm the group down.

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine," I stated nonchalantly, "when he comes back we'll, or more like Alexander here will, clear the misunderstanding and explain just what Alex meant by what he said."

Doubtful looks were thrown my way which I did receive gratefully.

I sighed, "Look, me and Jemmy have known the guy for a while-"

"So have I," Alex pipped in.

I continued, rolling my eyes, "Yeah, so has he...But from what we know, Aaron can-"

I was interrupted again but by the classroom door jolting open and-

Speak of the devil, it's Aaron Burr!


End file.
